


love's consequences

by xginpuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body mutilation, Light Angst, M/M, Tongue Loss, Violence/Gore, osamu is the son of a baron, sakusa atsumu miya's parents are cameos, suna is an archduke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xginpuff/pseuds/xginpuff
Summary: Where Suna is selfish and Osamu just wants to be loved by him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	love's consequences

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear sunaosa enthusiast, sky.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic <3
> 
> (and dont worry, it's not as gore as it sounds like though)

That night was hectic.

Dark blue had painted the sky as it rained heavily down to the ground. The lightning bolt piercing through the rains, hitting the old sinless big tree outside the castle. The wind was howling when the sound of a sharp-pointed metal dragged across the floor to the throne where at least three people were kneeling, begging for their mercy to be alive. 

He halted his feet on the ground, exactly behind them. His right hand was holding the grip firmly, ready to strike any of them if they tried to escape. He let out a heavy breath. None of them moved or said anything. Their heads were hooded by a sack, covering their faces and identity. The man was about to take them off when the lightning strikes again outside. He stopped his movement, eyeing the person who was staring at him, sitting on the throne.

The emperor smiled, showing his golden teeth that cost thousands of lives just to get them. The man didn’t look away. He held the gaze as long as the emperor wanted him too before he sheathed his sword. He knelt his feet and bowed his head. “Your Majesty,”

“The knights?”

“Currently being held captive in the underground dungeon. I suppose your Majesty wants to see them?”

“No need,” he waved his fingers. His right thigh rested on his left as he put his elbow on it and placed his face on his palm. He smiled again. 

“Any ideas of what to do with these people in front of you, my son?”

The nickname had taken him back for seconds but Suna kept his shoulder steady, head still hung low and mouth firmly closed. That was a tricky question. His answer will decide whether he was fit to be the heir to the throne or he will be stuck as the archduke of the empire. Both the roles fit his greedy taste. He had been through war, blood and betrayals all his life just to attain his father’s attention. Suna ran his tongue across his bottom lip. 

“It is highly of you, Your Majesty. You don’t need my words in this. Every choice you made is the best choice among others.”

The emperor cackled, head tilting to the back. He leaned his body against the throne and rested his arms on his thighs. “That’s very modest of you especially when it came out from the empire's best war strategist himself,” he laughed again, sarcastically this time. Suna didn’t think much about it. He knew his place and suggesting a punishment over the citizen that he wasn't familiar with, was not his option to keep climbing his ambition. 

“They are the people you spent your time with,” Suna stopped his thoughts. He raised his head to get a clear view of the emperor and the people in front of him. “Lord Miya, isn’t it? That one baron who owned massive acres of farmland? Too bad your Archduke isn’t on my side,”

The guard standing beside his imperial majesty walked towards and took the sack off their heads one by one. Their backs were facing Suna, preventing him to recognize them clearly but the tone and the accent coming out from the man on the right proved his suspicion. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” sweats covered all around his head from the top to his neck. His chest came out and in, trying to catch enough oxygen into his body. “We are under your mercy, Your Majesty,”

The emperor smiled. “Not mine,” he raised his index finger and directed it towards Suna. Suna stood on his feet when the emperor waved his finger. “Him.”

He knew what the emperor was doing now. The family in front of him had his majesty mercy a long time ago. If not, they would be dead by now. But certainly, the good deeds and the information Suna had baited out of their mouths played a big role in this situation. This mercy was a payment for their contribution to the internal bloody war that this innocent family didn’t know were happening. 

“I shall ask you again. Any ideas of what to do with this family in front of you, my son?”

The intentional change of words played around him and he heard the heavy breathing coming out from another man on his left. The decision was obvious. In order for him to climb up his rank, he just needed to-

“Just kill me, Your Majesty,” The man on the left said. “Just fuckin’ kill me, what are ya waiting for!”

Suna kicked him on the back harshly making him fell forward, face planted on the floor. He pressed his foot on the other’s back to lock his position. The gasps can be heard from the other side, begging him to forgive their son and release him. No reactions were coming out from the man himself. He was silent the entire time as if he had expected the outcome. 

The emperor laughed again. Tears on his left eye and he wiped it away swiftly. “He must have gone suicidal after I told him you would sell him off,”

The fire on his mind ignited and he took his foot off the other’s back, stepping a few inches to the back. He was fixing his armour when the man used his strength to sit up straight again, facing the emperor.

“That’s a very good decision, Your Majesty,”

“Isn’t it?” the sounds of the familiar laugh echoing the room once again. The emperor had never laughed when it came to something serious unless he was making fun of somebody. 

That was when it hit him. His imperial majesty was playing with him all this time just to find out whether he was with or against him. He had been sent several times to go investigating the area not because the emperor trusted him, but because the emperor suspected him of going against his back. 

It would be expected, especially when he and his step-brother relationship was as thick as thieves. They were called inseparable when they were young despite the difference in their age. They were each other’s shoulder to cry on. But when his sword had pierced deep into his step-brother’s chest, hitting the vital organ of the body, the fire burning on his chest washed away, leaving the ashes and the smoke surrounding his mind. 

His step-brother was heartbreaking, eyebrows knitting together, mouth hung open widely. His head and back arched backwards because of the sword impact. The screams from his wife and his children went inside his ears, but the sounds were silenced when the other knights started to unsheathe their sword to follow his action. Blood splattering everywhere across the room was expected but the words coming out from his brother afterwards was enough to make him pull out his sword and mourned. 

“Father will kill you too,”

Suna was completely the copy and paste of his father, the emperor. They shared the same greed and ambition and if he wasn’t careful, his father wouldn’t think twice of killing him on the spot too, to avoid anyone taking over the throne instead of him.

The emperor was still staring at him, boring his eyes into his face. He was reading his every movement and once he caught something suspicious, Suna’s head will be the next one in the line outside of the castle. The heads of the deaths hung outside were treated like the victory badges. 

He knew his father was letting him go with the title Archduke given to him. It was for the best for him, but his ego thought otherwise. It wasn’t enough. Being an Archduke wasn’t enough. He then clearly realized his step-brother was right. He would be killed if he kept on being greedy like this. He would be killed if the emperor can see himself in him. The emperor would feel threatened and the next thing he knew was his life on the line.

“They will come with me,” he suggested. “I had other plans for them,”

“Perfect,” the emperor wipes his moustache with his thumb and index finger. “You are dismissed,” he closed his eyes. “All of you.”

Suna had only realized the rain had completely stopped.

He brought the family with him to the guest room to talk. The maids were scrambling on their feet to serve them tea and cookies on his order. The looks given by them towards the poor family were harsh and Suna had snapped them to mind their own business making them quickly leave the room in panicked. They then closed the door behind them. 

“Where’s Osamu?”

The blond glared and struggled his hands off the rope. Suna swiftly struck the rope with his sword cutting through the fibre. The baron and his wife exchanged worried looks. “We don’t know either, Your Grace. He was gone even before we were brought here,”

“Why d’ya even care?” Atsumu snarled, diverting their attention to him. “So it’s true then? You and my brother are datin’?”

“Atsumu,” the old lady gave him a look. “We are at His Grace’s mercy now!”

“Ma, d’ya hear what the old pop said? D’ya didn't get it? He was playing with us!”

The knocks on the door interrupted their conversation. When he cued the person to come in, a familiar black haired guy appeared on the doorway. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he said, “I need to talk to you,” they were slightly wide when he noticed the other figures inside the room. “After this,”

“Let’s talk now,” The guy looked at him temporarily then turned his back before walking away, leaving the door open. “Please take as much rest as you can. We’re going back to your place after dawn.” Suna said and proceeded to move his feet to follow the person in front of him.

They were both sitting in another guest room, facing each other. Different from the previous, there was no tea and cookies served. Both of them were too occupied on their duty to even think of batting an eye on the current situation. Suna had his gaze fixed on the latter’s shoulder. He wasn’t even the slightest bit tired even though he had stayed up all day since yesterday. The operation to eliminate everyone that was against the emperor took them longer than they thought it would. Both of them had been assigned to execute different nobles in different areas. Suna was glad at least to see the man sitting in front of him, woundless. The reeks of blood on them filling the room. Suna was aware it wasn’t from him, considering the amount of blood splashed on the latter’s armour.

“Did you bring me here just to complain that the execution wasn’t enough for a monster like you?” he grinned, cutting the silence between them. The latter scoffed, sweeping his hair to the back. When the guy turned to look at him in the eyes, Suna knew what he was about to say so he closed his eyes and sighed. “Please don’t. It doesn’t make me feel any better,”

“He played a big role in your life, Suna,”

“He’s a traitor,” Suna whispered under his breath. 

Sakusa didn’t say anything, eyes fixed on the calm but inwardly raging person sitting in front of him. He nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes. “I guess we’re both the same when it comes for things like that,”

“Like what?”

“Sensitive,” Sakusa’s jaw set. “Fragile, cold, not subtle,”

His thoughts brought him back to years ago when Sakusa’s family had been slaughtered by the previous emperor but Sakusa had been given a chance to serve under the emperor as he was still a child, naive and oblivious with how the world was treating him. 

Suna was there, standing beside his father, clutching onto his hand. Sakusa was kneeling in front of the previous emperor, tears wetting his eyes and cheeks, streaming down his chin to the floor. Blood was on his shirt, blood was on his cheeks. When the emperor dropped the sword in front of him, he had flinched. Small hands trembling when they stretched to take hold onto the sword. But instead of piercing his own chest with the blade, Sakusa knelt his feet with the tip of the sword stabbing into the ground. The other people around were taken back by his clever move, including Suna. When everyone thought the young boy would take his own life to follow his family, he shook the whole palace by swearing his allegiance to the emperor. The late-emperor was amused and assigned Sakusa under Duke Komori’s care.

Thinking about the past was useless now but somehow everything seemed going in a circle. War, blood, betrayal, everything was the same just as in the past. If mankind was expected to be better in every century, then why did the same problem keep on being arisen.

The smell of sweats and blood reeking from the dungeon to the stairs. Suna had cursed a thousand things on his mind to keep himself sane before he could collapse due to the air pollution. 

After the conversation he had with Sakusa, Suna found himself walking to the underground dungeon to check on the hostages. A few guards were standing nearby the cells. Some of them were chattering among themselves while some were talking to the prisoners. When they noticed his presence, their shoulders were straightened. “Your Grace,”

“Are the knights conscious?”

“Some of them while others are sleeping,”

“Then, we will need to wait for His Majesty’s order. I have no rights in this matter,” Suna noticed the bruises on one of the guards’ face and turned to face him. The guard flinched, lowering his head to hide the embarrassing bruises. “Care to explain?”

The guard raised his head slowly and closed his eyes. “One of the prisoners was struggling out from my grasp and so I had to teach him a lesson,”

“Show me the prisoner,”

The guard took a few steps into the dungeon and Suna followed him behind. When they arrived at the last cell from the hallway, the guard faced him steadily. Suna looked at his left and saw a familiar beaten man sitting on the corner of the cell. His back was on the wall and he was staring at him. Despite the lack of moonlight coming out from the hole on the ceiling, Suna can clearly see the burning rage coming from the familiar solemn eyes.

“The guards found him near the late-Archduke’s mansion. He’s quite beaten up by then,” he scanned the guard’s face to detect any lies in his words. The guard sucked both of his lips into a thin line and stared to the ground. Suna shrugged the issues off and took a step back from the jail bars.

“He’s with me,” the guard looked at him, surprised at his word. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly he cut him off. “His family is under my mercy,” the guards nodded his head and pulled out the ring of keys from his pocket then unlocked the door. The man inside wasn’t moving and the guard needed to drag him up on his feet for him to start walking. Suna looked at him, pressing down his temple with his index and middle finger.

The man didn’t say anything, eyes on the ground even if Suna was standing in front of him. Behind the caged cold heart of his, trapped memories from days ago, that he forgot to erase them away, leaving no traces of him in his life. But surely, he failed. He felt it all of sudden, the urge to embrace the male on his arms. To doze off to his dreamland while his head was on the latter’s lap. Peaceful was when the latter played with his hair when he pretended to sleep. And guilty was when he used him to get his father’s approval. Suna then grabbed his arm carefully and led both of them out from the underground dungeon without saying anything.

When they reached the entrance, the Miya family was already standing outside the carriages, waiting for his next order. “Osamu!” the old lady cried out, running to embrace his son. “Your face!” his father held his face on his hands, tracing down the bruises and wounds on his face. Atsumu was staring at his twin in shock but kept his mouth shut from any funny mean remarks he could throw like he always did. Suna looked away from the scene and went inside the carriages.

He woke up with slight headaches. His eyelids were heavy and his body felt numb. It took him a while to force himself up and get through the new day in his life. The sun had brightened up the whole empire with its natural light. The weather wasn’t hot nor cold, it was lukewarm and chilly, a very perfect day for him to visit the family which he had shamelessly used their kindness on him months ago. 

He had apologized for his actions when they got back to their house and Lord Miya had accepted his apology while swearing an oath to his royalty to the emperor. Suna noticed the silent treatment between the twins though he saw Osamu was looking at him. The look that was easy to define but hard to admit. The look of disbelief, the look of being tricked and most importantly, the look of someone who had his heartbroken. 

The entire time Suna spent inside the baron’s house, not a single time did Osamu utter anything. A simple movement of nod and shake were only his reactions. When Suna had it enough, he had excused himself to go back to his mansion and ignored the deep guilt feeling roaring inside his chest.

It had been weeks ever since and Osamu still wouldn’t talk to him. He had occasionally visited the family to talk about the business and Osamu would still be working during that time. When he was resting, Suna would believe that Osamu was too worn out to even talk about anything. Suna did most of the talking. He talked about Atsumu's well-being the last time he visited Sakusa's mansion, he talked about funny things that happened in the palace and he also expressed his concerns about the latter especially when Osamu was refusing to even speak to him. 

Suna would keep talking and talking even though the latter didn’t even spare him a glance. Even though words by words came out from his mouth were ignored, he knew Osamu listened. But part of him wondered if Osamu would care. Suna had betrayed his family and given them a chance to live again, did Osamu think it wasn’t enough?

Despite all of the silent treatments Osamu gave him, he proudly walked his feet towards the man who was eating his lunch on the table. He looked peaceful, calm and enjoyed his own company meanwhile Suna was a trouble, a bother, a complete disaster to the latter. Suna proudly took a seat in front of him to announce his presence while Osamu kept his head low, focused on chewing his food. 

“Breaks already? I thought you have a lot of stamina,”

Silence echoed between them but Suna continued. “How are you feeling? I remember you always complained about your back after work,” he let out a humourless laugh. “Remember when we both ran away from Atsumu into the forest and ended up finding a great view instead? Yeah me neither. But I always wanna try to find it with you,”

“I know I already told you this before but I’m sorry, Osamu. I really do,” a pain inflamed on his chest to his throat, making him find it hard to breathe. The wind blew Osamu’s bangs upward, showing his eyes more clearly. Suna gazed longingly onto the latter’s face, taking in all the features in his mind. He sighed at how majestically Osamu looked even in a normal worker attire. The thought of Osamu wearing the noble attire with the gold shimmering on his shirt and a sword resting on his left hip flooded his mind and he felt his face getting warmer.

Osamu had done eating when he closed the food container and wrapped it back with a cloth. He opened his bottle and chugs into his mouth. Suna stared at him, shaking his head inwardly of how determined Osamu was to ignore him. When Osamu stood up, Suna grabbed his hand carefully so he wouldn't hurt him. “Please, Osamu,” he said slowly, eyes trained on Osamu’s face, finding something - anything - to prove Osamu still has feelings for him. “If you leave me, I’ll take it as it’s completely over between us,” Suna knew it wasn’t true. He would still occasionally visit his house even if Osamu had rejected him because Suna was desperate. 

He was forced to lurch forward when Osamu tugged his hand away from his hold. The latter glared at him, annoyed and turned around to proceed his work. Suna was vexed. He had apologized for his actions hundredth time to the family and he didn’t even drop a heavy punishment on them. 

Suna was angry when he pounced on Osamu to the ground, hands gripping on his collar making the latter groan in pain. Some of the things around them dropped including the chairs and the table, rewarding a loud sound echoing the area. Suna wasn’t thinking much of his action until he was practically on top of the other guy. Osamu’s eyes were filled with bewilderment; shocked and confused at the sudden action. Suna noticed the other’s eyes started to brim with tears when he shouted, “Talk to me Osamu! Please talk to me! I can’t do this anymore,”

He stared into his eyes and Osamu didn’t even let out a sob. The tears streamed down his cheeks but his eyebrows were knitting together, angrily. Suna could see behind Osamu’s doleful eyes, there was a flame that he tried to douse with the magnanimous side of him that Suna always liked. Osamu was furious when he struggled to get off Suna and Suna was always competitive when it came to strength. He held both of the latter’s hands and pinned them to the ground. Osamu’s jaw set fiercely.

“Your Grace!” The baron’s voice attracted both men’s attention. He was sprinting down the field towards them. Osamu’s eyes widened at the sight of his father running towards them. Suna noticed the change of Osamu’s behaviour when he struggled to get out from Suna’s grip in panic and so he put more force on his hands to lock them both on the ground. Osamu glared at him. 

“Your Grace,” the baron said, frowning at him. Suna raised his eyebrows in curiosity, wondering why the baron acted strange to him in front of his son. When the baron opened his mouth and said things that came out as a bombshell, Suna felt his heart just dropped. He let go of Osamu’s hands and sat straight on top of him. Osamu wasn’t fighting anymore. He had his right arm rested on his face to control his sobs and more tears started to leak out, wetting the ground. Suna got up from him when he realized Osamu was trying to catch his breath.

He didn’t know what to do afterwards. Not after he learned that Osamu was no longer able to speak after he had his tongue cut off by the late-Archduke’s - his late step-brother’s - people after they found out the family had been meeting secretly with him, to avoid them telling secrets about their schemes. That explained why he had been absent when his family were taken by the emperor’s knights that day. 

When Suna went back to his mansion, it was wrathful. He slammed every door that he passed through and glared at everyone in his way. The guests who had been waiting for him were dismissed by the servants and asked to come by another time as the archduke isn’t in his good mood today. Suna went straight ahead to his office and wrote a proposal letter to the emperor. He wanted to find those who made Osamu suffer and made sure they wouldn’t be able to see the next sunset.

When he was throwing tantrums in his room; papers scattering off his table, pen and badges were thrown on the floor, he was met with his eyes on his reflection on the window. 

“Aren’t you too to blame?” Suna clenched his fist. “Weren’t you enjoying yourself every time you successfully trapped them under your cage and lured them to say things you wanted to hear just so you can climb up the rank and sit on the throne?” 

He threw his fist against the window, hitting his knuckles with the glass, completely shattering it. His white knuckles turned to red and he licked his lower lip, drying the blood that came out after he bit his inner lower lip too hard. He heard footsteps coming to his room and the door was forced open by the guards and the servants. “Your Grace!”

Suna stared at them for bothering him. His impulse quickened and another wave of guilt crashed over him again when an image of Osamu passed his head. Suna was waving his bloodied hand across the air, telling them to leave him alone. The men looked at him in shock as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I just need some time for myself,” 

The head servant hesitated for seconds before raising his voice to give orders to the others. “Go bring the medical kit hurry!” The door closed behind him and Suna threw his fist again, hitting another faultless glass window until he finally felt satisfied, pushing out all his remorseful feelings that had been filling out his body and at least, he felt as if he was being forgiven. 

The next day, Suna visited Osamu as if nothing happened; like the news didn’t bother him even a bit. Suna could see how Osamu’s eyes widened when he noticed Suna was walking towards him. He apologized again to the latter because he felt like it wasn’t enough. Not when Osamu sacrificed a lot more than Suna ever did to him. 

Although he wasn’t supposed to, Suna helped Osamu to do some tasks. Carried the boxes, fed the horses and even monitored him writing reports about the business current problems. Osamu didn’t say anything about it. Besides, every time they went into a room, Osamu would hold the door wide open behind him for Suna to enter. It took him by surprise and Suna would manage to say “thank you” every time it happened. 

If he was having a bad day, Suna would barge into his day and rumbled all the things that stressed him out. Osamu still didn’t say anything about it. But the way he nodded his head, the way his lips frowned a little bit when Suna mentioned how he hated his life, amazed him how kind Osamu was to hear him venting even after everything. He expected Osamu to think he deserved it. He expected Osamu to ignore his words but he didn’t. He was listening to him and even reacting carefully to every word coming out from his mouth to avoid hurting Suna’s feelings. 

If Osamu was having a bad day, Suna would notice how the latter suddenly became distant and expressionless than before. This day, Suna would keep his mouth shut about anything bothering him. Instead, he would talk about the funny things that happened, Atsumu’s hilarious stories that he heard from Sakusa or the one he accidentally witnessed before. Then Osamu would react well to his stories. He would burst into laughter, shoulders going up and down simultaneously. 

Suna appreciated that. He appreciated every single minute Osamu sacrificed to be with him even though he knew Osamu was still in the process of letting it all go. 

Days and days afterwards, just like the leech that stuck onto a skin, Suna still managed to find himself visiting the latter. He had brought him a sketchbook and a pen for the latter to write as their communication medium. He was itching to hear Osamu’s thoughts, he missed it so much. He stepped on the pavement and began to knock on the door. When he met Osamu’s eyes, he put on a smile like he always did; the same smile that managed to make Osamu fell in love with him. 

And now, here he was, shamelessly lying on his back against grass. The tree sheltered above him, covering his body from the bright light above. Suna rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and sat up straight. He had accidentally fallen asleep while waiting for Osamu to finish his job. The work had started to pile up back in his office causing him to have restless nights every day. 

Hours ago, he had burnt some of his planners in the office. The flames raised higher in the fireplace, reacting to the certain new material that contains oxygen in its organic compound. Bit by bit the papers turned into ashes and went up into smoke out of the chimney. Sakusa was watching him attentively. When he was done, Sakusa didn’t say anything, instead, he put his hand on Suna’s shoulder before excusing himself out of the office. Sakusa was proud, but what about him? Did Suna feel content with his actions?

Somewhere about 100 meters away from him, Baron Miya was talking to one of the workers about something and Suna whipped his head around the area to find Osamu. “Yer awake,” Atsumu was lying on the grass on his left, a few feets away from him. “‘Samu went out to the town with ma, an hour ago,”

“Is Sakusa here too?” Suna scoffed his throat after his voice cracked involuntarily. The cool air breeze swept his fringe to the back and he pulled his coat tighter around his shoulder.

Atsumu didn’t reply to him quickly like he thought he would. “Why would he be here,” his tone was lower than before and Suna knew something was up between them. He stood up on his feet and stretched his body when Atsumu said, “Yer still going to bother my brother, don’t you?” Suna stared at the bird that flew past him. 

“I will stop if he says so,”

He heard a snort coming out from Atsumu's direction and furrowed his eyebrows. Somehow, he wondered if Osamu never liked his company ever since the mess started. He wondered if Osamu had said ‘no’ but he had forgotten about it and continue disturbed him.

“Please don’t stop,” Atsumu mumbled. His eyes fixed on the sky above them. The sun was heading to the west now. Suna nodded his head and cleared the negative thoughts from his head. When he saw his carriages parked out across the field, he excused himself goodbye to Atsumu and strutted down the paved road to his carriages.

He remembered months ago before everything crumbled down, Osamu had confessed his feelings to him despite not knowing he’s actually one of the Archdukes in the empire. Osamu had his cheeks and ears tinted red even though he tried to put on a facade in front of him. The way he intensely stared at his eyes to show his sincerity. The way he carefully said his confession to avoid Suna running away from him in shock. But one moment that held a special place in his mind and heart when despite being rejected, Osamu had sworn to wait for him until he was ready. 

Suna liked his honesty, he liked his confidence, also his valiance, to sum up, Suna liked him more than he thought he would. During the time he had spent together, he found himself caring more about Osamu than anybody else. He had not let the name slip on his mouth even once whenever he passed down secret information to the emperor. 

Suna also had told the emperor of how well he had been treated by the family in order to avoid them from getting killed in the future. Aside from the fact that the emperor looked at him as his rival, Suna was always his favourite son since he was young. But no matter how liked you were by the emperor, the throne would never be yours if he didn’t think so. 

Suna kicked the thoughts of the throne away from his mind, not when he was looking at Osamu cooking in the kitchen. Not when Osamu looked so attractive wearing the apron. Besides, the topic didn’t matter anymore to him. Suna pinched his nose and closed his eyes. When he heard the sounds of a glass hitting the table, he opened his eyes to see two plates put on the table. One in front of him and one in front of Osamu. 

Osamu’s eyes were on him. His eyes weren’t glassy or filled with regrets like before. Right now, it was sincere. As if he wanted Suna to be there to eat with him on the same table. Suna opened his mouth to say something and closed it back quickly, hoping the latter won’t see it. Osamu raised his left eyebrow in curiosity. He looked around the kitchen and grabbed the marker and the notebook on the kitchen counter. 

Suna took his time and waited for him to finish writing. Osamu then showed him the paper. “You’re not hungry?”

“No. I,” Suna closed his mouth shut. He didn’t know how to express that he was shocked when Osamu wanted them to eat together. He missed this, and he missed him so much that it felt like this wasn’t real. Suna pinched his temple and nodded his head several times. “Let’s just eat,”

Osamu picked up his chopstick on his side. Suna stared at the food, realizing Osamu had cooked his favourite meal. His heartbeat quickened on his chest and Suna looked up to the ceiling to heave a sigh. Something twisted on his gut when Osamu ushered him to eat. Suna looked down on the food before scooping the rice into his mouth. For the first time, he felt like crying.

When he was about to step out from the house, Suna had carefully turned around to meet Osamu’s gaze on him. “Tonight. If you don’t mind, there’ll be fireworks. We both can see it from the uphill,” Osamu didn’t nod or shake his head. His gaze trained on him, disappointed. Suna didn’t know what to expect, of course, he won’t be receiving a reply for the latter so he nodded his head instead, understanding the situation quite well. 

“Ok, I’ll go now,” was what he said, but a little part of him stayed inside the house, stayed inside of the latter and he didn’t bother to take it back. 

Suna was waiting for him. He had been standing on the same spot for hours now making his heels hurt. The sun had slipped down the sky, no longer above them but under. The moon was taking its turn by making an entrance, astonishing humans with its beautiful shine. He looked like a lost child being parted from their mother. He rubbed his palms together every minute and would turn around as if Osamu would come and surprised him from the back.

The lump on his throat was annoying, especially the feeling inside his stomach. He had sworn to himself to not bother Osamu anymore if the latter didn’t come on top of the hill. As time passed by, the fireworks show almost began and he finally found it hard to breathe. He tugged the grass with his fist and threw them around to calm down his raising heartbeat. “Shit,” he cursed. This was a punishment for him who only thought about himself in the past. Punishment for him to look down on the power of love and how messy a person could be drowning in their own feelings. 

He quickly turned his head to the back when he heard rustles from the bushes. A shadow loomed behind the trees and he held his breath when he saw Osamu, looking fresh from the shower with his hair combed neatly. He had a basket of his right hand and when he finally noticed Suna was staring at him in shock, he held up the sketchbook that had something written on it with a black pen. It was the first time he had witnessed Osamu smiled in front of him as he held the book, “I’m here”

Suna jumped on his feet out of excitement and shocked. Osamu opened his arms to welcome his embrace. He had his face buried on the crook of Osamu’s neck. His arms wrapped tightly around his waist, closing the space between their bodies. When he laughed, there was a hint of mixed happiness, fear, relief and guilt. “You’re here,” he said as he let the walls around his heart crumble down. He leaned his forehead against the other guy’s shoulder, wetting the latter’s shirt. “You’re here,” he repeated to assure himself Osamu was here, on his embrace, patting his back while he’s crying. Osamu was here like he wanted him to. Osamu was here because he had forgiven him.

When Osamu held his shoulder to look at his face, he reached out his sleeve to wipe those tears off Suna’s cheeks. Suna let out the warm breath of relief from his mouth and said, “I really love you, Osamu,”

As if by cue, the long stirring sounds in front of them can be heard and the colourful fireworks explode up on the night sky, livening up the moment. Osamu flinched at the sudden confession, cheeks and ears were painted red. He struggled his shaking fingers to flip the next page in the sketchbook. He held out the book in front shakily and smiled. 

“I love you, Suna” was written on it. It hit him how Osamu had written things he wanted to say to him at home before going here. It hit him how Osamu had thought about going here in the first place. And it hit him more of how Osamu still loved him after everything.

And now that they were hand in hand, watching the fireworks show in front of them, Suna didn’t think about the throne or his greedy father. Suna didn’t think of himself. He thought about Osamu. Of how dazzling his smile was. Of how his eyes gleamed brightly at the fireworks. 

“I gave up the throne,” Suna said, gaining the latter’s attention. Osamu’s grip on his hand tightened and Suna gripped. “It’s not like I have the chance in the first place,” Osamu looked at him softly with eyes full of concern. He grinned then turned his head to the side and planted a kiss on Osamu’s cheek, startling the latter. Osamu brought his hand to his cheek and looked away, his ears and cheeks were red. 

When Suna turned his attention back to the fireworks, he was thinking of his future but this time with Osamu in it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! have a good day~


End file.
